


New

by epkitty



Category: Magic Knight Rayearth
Genre: F/F, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-01
Updated: 2011-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epkitty/pseuds/epkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Umi and Fuu have a discussion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Tarot card 17, the Star.

Hikaru was outside, maybe looking at the constellations of a different world, maybe just smiling around at the night, as though it was a simple adventure from a story that she could leave anytime by closing the pages.

Fuu knew better. She stepped back from the round door, intent on returning to bed, knowing that sleep was vital, that – for now – she was safe.

“Fuu?”

“Miss Umi!" She whispered her astonishment and stopped dead in her tracks. "I’m so sorry; did I wake you?”

“No. I don’t know. What’s wrong? It’s usually Hikaru who’s fast asleep. But I’ve seen you staring at the ceiling too many times.”

“I didn’t mean to bother you.”

Umi threw a pillow at her. “Stop being ridiculous, already. Come here. Talk to me. And what’s Hikaru doing out there anyway?”

Fuu pulled back the covers from the wide bed they all shared and carefully arranged her lean legs and the awkward nightgown like she would never wear at home. Umi helped her pull up the fluffy blankets and they lay back into the pillows. Fuu set her folded glasses carefully on the table. They looked sometimes at one another and other times at the pretty ceiling of the little house Mokona provided them with as they spoke.

“I’m not sure why Miss Hikaru chose to go outside, but she does not seem upset.”

“Well,” Umi huffed, “I guess it’s okay, as long as she doesn’t go too far… What are you smiling about, Fuu? I’ll throw another pillow at you if you’re making fun of me!”

“I just think it’s sweet that you’re worried about us. It’s not something you would have admitted to a few days ago.”

Umi made a grumpy noise at the back of her throat and turned away. “ _Someone’s_ got to worry about you two…”

They lay in silence, staring at the ceiling. Fuu said, "Do you really think a fencing competition is more important than saving Cephiro?"

"I don't know," Umi said, her voice less shrill as she quieted. "Do you really think we're in a different world?"

Fuu shifted in the darkness. "I don't know."

"It's all so new," Umi muttered. "It _feels_ different…"

"Well, I'm here," Fuu said.

"You don't have to take care of us," Umi said, her haughty manner returning unbidden.

"That's not what I meant. I just mean, I'm here, even when everything else seems so strange and new."

Umi softened and reached out a hand to pat her friend's arm. "What do you know, you _are_ here."

"Silly," Fuu said, and half-heartedly tried to shrug Umi's hand away.

Umi slid her fingers down to clasp Fuu's hand. "Well, let's get some sleep. We're gonna need it."

"Good night, Miss Umi."

"Good night, Fuu."

= = = = =

The End


End file.
